All In
by rhetoricfemme
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi head to The States, where nothing goes as planned. A songfic follow-up to 'Guiding One Another.' Insinuated Tamaki/Kyouya and Haruhi/Takashi


The song inspiration for this story is All of Me, by Tanlines. The characters were created by Bisco Hatori, and I own nothing related to Ouran Highschool Host Club.

* * *

**_Worn out faces  
Hanging on the wall  
Foreign places  
Names you still recall_**

She sighed as they began circling Boston. Before long they would be hitting the tarmac, and Haruhi would begin her year abroad as an international scholarship student. A year away from her father. A year away from strange and expensive notions. The confusion, however, she had brought along with her.

Tamaki smiled big, beside her.

* * *

**_You said laugh to yourself  
Why you just don't care  
Say the things no one else  
Will ever dare_**

The two black-haired boys stood waiting, leaning against an expensive car, staring up at the sun.

"Kyouya. Are you sure about this?"

"Indeed, I am. The real question, here, is do you think _they'll _be ready for _us_?"

"Us?"

"Oh, I don't presume to think this is only about myself," Kyouya tapped his friend with his new cane.* "She favors you, you know."

There was a slight pause to the conversation.

"Hn. I had thought she preferred Tamaki."

"So did I, initially. It appears, though, that theirs is a different kind of relationship. And apparently, it's not each other that they want."

Words were cut short as Huni came bounding out of the mansion, the twins not far behind.

"So," Kyouya queried, "Mori Senpai. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I am. And it's Takashi."

* * *

**_So pardon me for asking, pardon me for thinking  
Pardon me for asking, pardon me for thinking  
All of me is asking, all of me is thinking  
All of me is asking, all of me is thinking_**

"What happened, Tamaki Senpai?"

"Huh? Oh." Quietly he went back to unwrapping dishes.

"Well, we held hands at the hospital, but he was still pretty out of it. He looks at me differently, now, but nothing much has changed. That was over a month ago. I told him he was my love…"

Haruhi felt nothing but sympathy for her friend, who had suddenly fallen silent.

She smiled at him, "Thanks for coming with me, Senpai."

"My daughter travelling across oceans, all alone?! Haruhi, I was coming with you whether you wanted me to, or not!"

"Yeah. You're welcome. We're here to study, just don't forget that, either."

* * *

**_She said lie when you need it  
Cut off emotions  
Do what you come to_**

_"Fuyumi! To what do I owe this visit?"_

_"Don't you know? Uncle Renzo is here, and we'll be having a family dinner. Father invited him after hearing that Uncle and his wife separated. "_

_"Separated... Really. And what was the cause of all this?"_

_"Akito made mention that neither Uncle Renzo nor his wife wished to continue living a lie. And that father was glad to be rid of her, too. He's happy for his brother to love as he sees fit."_

_With a parting smile, Fuyumi left in search of the servants, with whom she enjoyed catching up on how things _really_ were since she'd left home._

_Kyouya decided to put in a call to the Chairman before getting ready for dinner._

* * *

**_So you lie to yourself  
While you're just not scared  
All the things that you felt  
Were always there_**

She put the table there in the name of academics. He removed it for the sake of companionship and comfort. Just as Haruhi was about to shut down Tamaki's table-to-door calendar policy, they were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. A barrage of voices sang out some greeting about new neighbors, and in her shock, Haruhi barely remembered opening the door. She watched stunned as the remainder of the host club filed within.

Almost immediately the twins began assessing the floor plans, while Huni prepared to distribute everyone slices of American cake. Kyouya stepped between Tamaki and Haruhi, enjoying the look of surprise on their collective face. Locking eyes with the former, he addressed the latter.

"You see, Haruhi. You're not the only one willing to travel great lengths to pursue their dreams."**

Silently, Takashi agreed. The new season promised to be a beautiful improvement on the host club's idea of 'business as usual.'

* * *

*This story is a follow-up to Guiding One Another, wherein Kyouya ends up taking an injury to his knee. So now for a while he has a cane. Seems rather Kyouya-like, no? :)

**This line is a reference of, and very similar to a line given to Kyouya by Bisco Hatori in Episode 83. I hope it's not tacky that I played with it. My intentions were more of an homage, and not a verbage gank…


End file.
